Revealed secrets
by Crazybird101
Summary: Pre-An unlikely Bond. Randy finally tells Dean the things Johnny's done to him during his freshman year. AU. M cause I'm paranoid


**Hello everybody! :D**

**I am back with a rather...dark and depressing one-shot. This is Pre-An unlikely Bond so that means we are in MU! Except it's in a AU. **

**Long story short: Johnny graduates and Randall finally tells Dean what happened.**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters University T-T**

**X.X**

Randy took a deep breath before wrapping his hand around the knob. He poked his head in and sighed when he found Dean on her desk working on some paper. The mistress looked up and noticed Randy standing at the door.

"Can I help you, Mr. Boggs?" she asked, putting her pen down.

_It's a little too late for help, _Randy thought bitterly before taking a seat in the chair in front of Dean's desk. "Um, yes. I-I would like to...um..." Randy was hesitant.

"Spit it out." Dean said as she drummed her fingers on her desk.

Randy flinched. "I...IT'S JOHNNY!" he blurted out.

Dean was slightly dismayed. "Mr. Worthington?" she asked.

Randy nodded. "Y-yes." he said shakely.

"What about him?" she asked.

Randy's fronds lowered slightly. "He...did things to me." he said.

"Like?"

Randall inhaled sharply before exhaling. "He...er...assaulted me. A few times." he said. This caught the Dean's attention. She leaned forward a bit.

"What kind of assault? Physical?" she asked.

"You could say that..." Randall muttered.

Dean was beginning to lose her patience a bit. If he was being assaulted then she had the right to know so she could take action. "What is it, Mr. Boggs? Tell me." she asked sternly.

"S-se...I CAN'T SAY IT!" he cried, "I JUST CAN'T SAY IT!"

Abigail's face softened a bit. She allowed the youn freshman to cry a bit. The best thing to do first is to let all the pain and stress out. That way it would be easier for him the explain exactly what Johnny did to him. And sure enough, as soon as he was finished, he spilled out the moments when Johnny 'attacked' him. Once in the showers. A few times at the ROR house. And twice in at the park. Once he was finished the poor lizard burst into tears once more. But this time they were tears of joy. For he was finally relieved to get all that off his chest.

The Dean was both shocked and disgusted that events like this occurred on campus. "Why didn't you say anything before?" she asked.

Randy hiccuped. "I-I d-don't kn-know." he admitted. Johnny didn't always assault him. During the times he did assault him it was because he was angry about something. And he was present at the wrong time.

Dean sighed. She needed to notify the authorities. Johnny can't get away with this. Especially after what he did to one of her kids. Randall's fronds rose up slightly in alarm, as though he had read her mind.

"He left campus." he said.

Dean was suddenly dismayed. "W-what?" she stammered.

"He graduated MU. He's long gone by now." Randy stated bitterly.

"Do you have any clue on his whereabouts?" Dean asked.

Randy shook his head. "Nope. As soon as he left, I cut him out of my life completely. I want nothing more to do with him."

Dean sighed. She folded her hands on her desk and maintained a straight face. "Thank you for notifying me if this, Mr. Boggs." she said.

Randall smiled sadly. "Thanks." he said.

He then stood up from his seat. But as he made his way to the door he heard Dean say, "I'm sorry...this happened to you..."

_No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a coward and not notifying you sooner, _Randy thought sadly before pushing the door open and leaving the office.

As soon as the door closed shut, Abigail buried her face in her hands. How could this happen? She didn't think Johnny would've done this to a student. A young student. If only she'd kept a closer eye on him and not ignore the reports she received from his doctors. He was let out for good behavior but... She was suddenly alarmed when she realised her entire face was wet.

Was she...crying? For what?! She hasn't cried since childhood. And now she was crying? But who was she crying for?

For Randy, who had suffered an entire year with a mad monster? Or herself, for not realising that one of her students was suffering...

End.

**X.X**

**...**

**If you read A tested Bond, you can get where this comes from. **

**As for that spin-off? I'm still thinking about it. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**

**Crazybird101 is now taking flight! *flies away***


End file.
